Spider's Bite
by PrincessFlorea
Summary: One of the characters suffers a tragedy. Who could it be? Good Gon? Cool Killua? Cute Kurapika? Or Loser Leorio?
1. Spilled Over

Hey! I'm back! With a new fanfic! No romance, plain TRAGEDY with a capital T (And This has nothing to do with my other fanfic!:  
  
1 Spider's Bite  
  
1.1 Chapter One: Spilled Over  
  
Leorio was driving. Gon was dozing in the seat beside him. Kurapika and Killua were talking about the Genei Ryodan.  
  
"Killua, the Ryodan is still alive."  
  
"WHAT?! I thought they were all DEAD!!!" Suddenly it slipped. "We even found their hideout!"  
  
Those words jolted Kurapika. He grabbed Killua by the shoulders and shook him. "Where is it?!" He demanded, "Tell me NOW!!!"  
  
"Geez, don't hurt me!"  
  
"JUST TELL ME!!!"  
  
"Yo, Kurapika, lighten up! Give the kid a break!" Leorio shouted.  
  
"HOW CAN I?!"  
  
Gon woke up. "Kurapika, stop shouting!"  
  
"I AM NOT SHOUTING! SPILL, KILLUA!!!"  
  
Trembling, Killua told. Eyes blazing with fire, Kurapika stood up. Unfortunately for him, it was in a car, and he bumped his head. "DAMMIT!!!"  
  
Looking scared, Gon whispered, "P-please, Kur-Kurapika! Please, calm d- down." He looked about ready to cry.  
  
Kurapika softened. His eyes turned blue again. He sat down and closed his eyes. "Sorry. I just feel so tired." His head drooped, and the car was peaceful once more.  
  
"Whew," Killua sighed, "And I thought I was supposed to be the murderer. Oops, I mean assassin."  
  
"I don't want to know what he might do with the information." Gon said, "Kurapika might decide to do something risky and dangerous."  
  
When they reached the hotel, Kurapika was fast asleep. "How cute," Leorio remarked, picking him up, "Kinda like the bratty child I once knew."  
  
"Oh, was the bratty kid you?" asked Killua.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Leorio, don't trip going up the stairs!"  
  
"Grr…"  
  
"Good night."  
  
Entering their room, Leorio placed Kurapika on his bed. "Good night." He said, turning out the lights. 


	2. The Plot

Does it seem like I'm just cranking out these stories? I hope not.  
  
  
  
Spider's Bite  
  
Chapter Two: The Plot  
  
The next morning, waking up, Leorio realized Kurapika wasn't in the other bed. It was all made up neatly, as if no one had ever slept there.  
  
Panicking, Leorio threw on his clothes and raced downstairs. He felt so relieved when he saw Kurapika sitting with Gon and Killua in the café. Walking in, he sat down with them. "Morning, Leo." Kurapika greeted him. "Sleep well?"  
  
"You bet!" Leorio grinned. No use bringing up what happened yesterday. Today seemed like a totally new day. Well, of course, it was!  
  
Flashing them all his dazzling smile, Kurapika turned to go. "hey Kurapika, where are you going?" Gon asked.  
  
Damn, I can't fool them, thought Kurapika. So I'm just going to have to lie. "I'm, uh, going to the library." He fibbed.  
  
Leorio sensed something. "Really? Coincidence! I need a book on plant medicines."  
  
Kurapika glared at him.  
  
"Hey, we'll come too!" Killua said.  
  
"Fine." This was said in an icy tone.  
  
They piled into the car. I can't put it off. They'll just have to come along, Kurapika thought bitterly.  
  
"Hey, Kurapika, the library's that way!" Killua waved his hand in Kurapika's face. Kurapika slapped it away.  
  
"Wait, Kurapika, please! You can't take us there!" Gon cried out.  
  
"WHERE?!" Killua whirled around.  
  
"The Genei Ryodan's hideout." 


	3. It's Only the Start

TT is jealous, I think. She bugs me because she always wants to write the last chapter. Unfortunately for her, this isn't:  
  
1 Spider's Bite  
  
1.1 Chapter Three: It's Only the Start  
  
Kurapika smiled in anticipation. I'll kill them. All of them! Like animals! The way they deserve to die!  
  
After an hour, they found themselves I front of a building. Kurapika got out and slammed the door. "The time has come." He whispered. Gon, Killua, and Leorio followed him silently.  
  
Making their way through the rubble and debris, they found themselves facing the twelve Ryodan members. "I had a feeling you'd be coming." Kuroro said as he smiled.  
  
"I came for revenge."  
  
"Oh, another one. This'll be fun."  
  
"Where are the Scarlet Eyes? Tell me!"  
  
"Hmph! You know exactly where they are."  
  
Kurapika became even angrier with this answer. "I'm from the Kuruta Tribe. The one you murdered for the eyes." He felt his own eyes changing color.  
  
Kuroro's own dark eyes never changed expression. "See you know precisely where two of the eyes are. In your own head!"  
  
The Ryodan advanced upon them. "Yo, Dancho, can we kill him?" asked Feitang.  
  
"Yah, go ahead. Shizuku, clean up the mess, okay?"  
  
"Yes Dancho."  
  
Gon moved up and tapped Kurapika on the shoulder. "Do you want our help?"  
  
"No. this is my fight. Leave if you want." He whipped out a chin. Machi, who was standing closest to him shrieked.  
  
"The Chain-Guy!"  
  
"That's right." Kurapika smirked. He pointed his middle finger at her. It was a mistake. 


	4. Goodbye

Okay, TT. NO ROMANCE IN THIS CHAPTER, OK?! Here you go:  
  
1 Spider's Bite  
  
1.1 Chapter Four: Goodbye  
  
Shalnark took out his cell phone. He pushed a few buttons and pointed it at Kurapika. All of a sudden, the chain fell to the ground. A glazed look came over Kurapika his face. Kurapika's lips curled up in a sneer. He jumped to the top of a junk pile and pointed his finger. Directly at Leorio.  
  
Smiling (Of course), Shalnark pressed a few more buttons. The Chain Jail flew out of Kurapika's finger.  
  
A soon as it touched Leorio, Kurapika screamed out in pain. Blood spurting from his chest, he fell from the pile.  
  
In a rush, Leorio caught Kurapika. Blood coming from his mouth, tears in his eyes, Kurapika said in a weak voice, "Leorio?"  
  
"Yes, Kurapika." Leorio was also crying.  
  
"I'm sorry… Please… don't cry… I'm going to be with you, eventually."  
  
"Don't go, Kurapika!" Killua pleaded.  
  
"Killua… my time is up… I must go… don't hold me back…"  
  
Gon also started crying.  
  
"You too Gon… All of you… remember… you came with me this far…" He was almost out of breath not, "Continue my dream… Find the Scarlet Eyes…" Kurapika gave them the last smile. One lone tear rolled from is cheek. Then, he was gone.  
  
2 The End  
  
TT! You KILLED Kurapika!!!! Why?!  
  
TT: The brat deserved to die.  
  
*PUNCH*  
  
I'm sorry, but TT is temporarily out of order. She won't be writing for a while! 


End file.
